


we (mostly you) talk too much

by galixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7!! minutes!! in!! heaven!!, College party au, M/M, based off a song bc of course it is, chan gets cocky just a little, college party gamesssss, felix is a chatty kathy but are we surprised, kissing obviously do i have to spell that out, my oh my how the turns have tabled, outfits are linked because it's one of My fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixie/pseuds/galixie
Summary: somewhat reminiscent of “talk too much” by coinor, how a game of 7 minutes in heaven turned a few tables





	we (mostly you) talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> back again for another chanlix drabble because im a sucker for them both.
> 
> i wanted to try something new and link the outfits in the text! sometimes it gives me a better visual when i'm writing, so why not include it, right? 
> 
> anyways,, on with the story!

chan was never one to go to parties, and especially not in uni. they were too loud, people were too impulsive, and morals were completely thrown into the wind. not to mention the fact that he only liked staying up late on his own accord.

so how is it that he was dragged to this one?

— _ 2 hours prior _

**from: lixie**

did you hear?

**to: lixie**

i most certainly did not

especially if you haven’t told

me what i’m supposed to

“have heard”

**from: lixie**

wow okay >:(

**to: lixie**

…

**from: lixie**

n e ways

jackson’s having a party tonight!

u gotta come

**to: lixie**

idk lix i have a pretty busy

schedule to stick to tonight

**from: lixie**

binge watching john mulaney

specials on netflix is not a

realistic excuse, christopher

**to: lixie**

just because you’re accurate

doesn’t mean you’re interesting

**from: lixie**

oh my god

i’ll be around in 10 and

you better be ready

  
  


dropping his phone onto the couch next to him and sitting up, chan muttered something along the lines of  _ this party is gonna be a load of bullshit _ before standing up and shuffling over to his room. chan didn’t want to change clothes, but even  _ he  _ had to admit that his worn out jeans and sweatshirt weren’t going to cut it. after digging around for way too long, he managed to assemble something that looked reasonably put-together. 

he settled on a [pair](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://pin.it/xfsgbiu52rwkn6&sa=D&ust=1565462020848000&usg=AFQjCNEcwzPJWgmMCXiG-U_Av1Gb2ECA3Q) of dark washed jeans (that he cuffed for obvious reasons), a black turtleneck that was tucked into a black belt, and a black leather jacket. he messed with his hair in the mirror before rolling his eyes at himself.

_ you look ridiculous. _

“come on bitch we’re gonna be—who the hell is  _ this? _ ” teased felix, raising an eyebrow while leaning against the doorframe. ignoring the younger’s wolf whistle entirely by choice, chan pushed past felix and out the door.

“you’re ridiculous, lix,” he deadpanned, “i still don’t know why you forced me to go to this one.”

felix hummed, walking out the door to leave chan trailing behind, “you’ll see in due time.”

— _ present _

granted, chan hadn’t talked to many people once he got to the party. felix had broken off pretty quickly to go find jisung, which left chan to his own devices. he did manage to make some small talk with woojin and changbin while wandering around, but for a good majority of the party he was sat on a couch nursing a hybrid of punch and too much flavored alcohol. 

“holy shit, chan is that you?” he looked up to see minho bounding towards him, swinging himself onto the empty cushion next to chan. 

“oh, hey,” he muttered, nodding towards the silver haired boy. chan decided now was a good a time as any to down the rest of his drink, so he threw it back, trying not to choke on the bitter taste of terribly mixed flavors. 

“felix told me you’d be here!” minho giggled, “you gotta come play 7 minutes in heaven with the rest of the kids, the whole gang’s here!”

the odds weren’t in chan’s favor, because before he could rattle off a half-assed excuse, minho was pulling him off the couch by the arm, dragging him through the crowds into an open room.

surely enough, he came into the room to see 6 familiar faces: woojin—who was sitting in the corner of a sofa, only mildly concerned about the sobriety of the other 5, jisung—who was laying on his stomach on the ground arm wrestling felix, seungmin—who was nonchalantly laying off the armrest of the couch, hyunjin—who was too busy dancing to whatever song was playing over the stereo, and changbin—who was sitting on the ground, just observing everyone else. through a lot of questions but little help in answering them, chan was able to deduce that jeongin couldn’t come because he had an early exam the next morning.  _ lucky bitch. _

“now that the gang’s all here,” jisung sprang up in the middle of his arm wrestling match, clapping his hands, “let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” chan could tell jisung was a little less than sober even before he gave a suggestive wink towards the group. 

as soon as all of them had settled together into a small circle, jisung fetched one of the various bottles laying around and set it in the middle of the circle. 

“alright,” he nearly shouted, scanning around the circle, “who’s volunteering to go first?”

chan knew he was in for it before anyone even said anything.

“i think chan should go first!” felix hummed, resting his chin on his hand, “newcomers are always the most fun anyways.”

a pang of irritation hit chan before he reached for the bottle, looking felix dead in the eye with little to no amusement. first he was forced to come to this party, but now he’s expected to be the first participant?  _ this party is already too much work than it’s worth. _

with a flick of his wrist, the bottle spun several times, everyone’s eyes on the end that would choose who he’d go into the cramped closet with him. chan didn’t really realize who the bottle had chosen before he slowly dragged his eyes up. [platform](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://pin.it/dvbxx2pcir6mqc&sa=D&ust=1565462020847000&usg=AFQjCNHIRwWQNp7Be0Uh-AgSAyncSnhZvQ) sneakers...black ripped jeans...oversized striped button down... _ felix? _

chan sighed, planting his forehead on his knee in order to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone in the room. before he knew it, felix was pulling him by the arm to his feet and towards the closet. what chan hadn’t noticed was felix’s overzealous amount of giggles and a small wink towards the group over his shoulder. 

chan was right about two things: the closet was small, and felix was too enthusiastic for his own liking. ignoring the jeering he got from his friends, chan closed the door, only leaving him and felix together.

“you know, we don’t have to do this,” admitted felix, looking down at his shoes, “i know you didn’t want to come here in the first place.”

chan tilted his head, looking at felix with something that resembled confusion, but then the corners of his mouth curled into a deadly smirk, “that would be breaking the rules though, right lixie?”

felix’s head snapped up at the nickname, something sparking in his eyes, “yeah, but i’m the one who forced you to go to this even though i know you’d rather not, but the guys really wanted you to—“

felix was cut off by chan quickly flipping him to swap places, chan’s hands landing on either side of felix’s head with a soft  _ thud _ on the door and narrowing his eyes at the younger, 

“you talk too much.”

and just like that, chan’s lips were on felix’s. much to chan’s surprise, felix didn’t stiffen up from the sudden movement, instead melting into chan’s lips. they kept this rhythm for a few beats, lips slotting into place against each other, until felix’s hands roamed to the hem of chan’s turtleneck, sliding his hands over the front to tug the leather jacket off chan’s shoulders. grinning against felix’s mouth, he shucked off the jacket, letting it slide off his arms and onto the ground.

snaking his arms back up felix’s torso, chan trailed his fingers around to the small of his back, dragging felix’s shirt up and out from behind his belt, leaving enough room to slide between the fabric, cold fingers meeting warm skin. the younger shuddered under the touch, reaching his hands up to grip at the hair at the base of chan’s neck, tugging almost out of need. 

their movements against the door probably made a bit too much noise, but neither of them seemed to care. chan reveled in the sensation of felix’s lips, dragging his teeth along the bottom lip to illicit a low sigh from the younger. small hands carded through chan’s hair, scratching lightly at the scalp in just the right places. 

neither of them noticed the seven minutes had passed until changbin began pounding loudly on the door, startling both of them. 

“it’s 7 minutes, not 7 hours,” he barked, laughing from the other side of the door. 

felix sighed breathlessly, falling into chan’s shoulder to bury his face in it. chan shrugged his shoulder, pushing the younger off. 

the younger was a sight to behold—spit-slick lips that were noticeably red even in the dim light from the slits in the door, eyes hazed over with something between satisfaction and amusement—that chan almost leaned back in, but he knew he couldn’t. he raised a hand, placing it on the younger's shoulder to turn him around and towards the door.

“walk,” he whispered against felix’s neck, pushing him out the door as chan opened it with his free hand. 

the looks from the others was enough to give away that they knew what had happened in that little  _ session,  _ but nobody brought it up.

before the next person spun, chan looked up to meet felix’s eyes from across the room. a few seconds later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and reached to grab it.

**from: lixie**

i don’t think you talk enough

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of got burned out at the end so it's not the ending i wanted, but i think it's decently suited. 
> 
> as always, feel free to yell at me about my fics on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pocketsungie).
> 
> thanks for reading, and see ya in the next fic! <3


End file.
